The New Avengers
by Avenger0k
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D Director Nick Fury has called Hawkeye, Clint Barton, to his office. What has Clint done now?
1. Chapter 1

**The Avengers Episode 1: A New Chapter**

**S.H.I.E.L.D Base, Nick Fury's Office-**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _Hawkeye tapped his fingernails against the desk, awaiting the arrival of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury. Hawkeye's left hand was tapping, his right under his chin, supporting him if he drifted off to sleep. "Sorry for the delay Barton." Fury entered. Hawkeye looked up, his boss stood there, his eyepatch covering an eye lost in battle, his long leather black jacket and bulletproof tunic eye-catching, as was the gun holster beside his elbow.

"No probs Nick… sir… Director Fury sir." He mumbled, jumping up and straightening his back. "What have I done wrong now?"

"Nothing. That I'm aware of. I called you here for a different reason. Your new Avengers unit." Fury said. Hawkeye blinked, he wasn't sure if his boss was just joking. "Uh-huh. Your eyepatch on too tight there?" Fury laughed, for a short burst before he became serious again.

"No. We already have a team picked out, all the team needs now is a frontman." Fury replied.

"Frontman?" Hawkeye repeated. "That sounds fine to me. Now who are my followers, hopefully not a bunch of C-Listers." The first to enter was the Black Widow, Natasha Romanova. "I'd better not fall into that category Barton." Widow said. "C-Lister I am not."

"Pleasure to see you again Clint!" Doctor Bruce Banner entered, his black hair had been swept to his left side, which brought out his face, his circular spectacles slid down and Bruce pushed them back up the bridge of his nose.

"Bruce! M'man!" Hawkeye rejoiced, he slammed his old friend's shoulder, then the final two entered, Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch and James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, War Machine, Iron Man's friend was in his slim black armour, the cannon on his shoulder, the visor raised showing Rhodey's face. Wanda was dressed in red and black. "Hello Clint." Scarlet Witch said, Hawkeye shook the hex-caster's hand before patting War Machine on the back. "You did a good job here Director Fury." Hawkeye said. "Off to the HQ I suppose." Hawkeye led the group out of the meeting room. "Avengers Assemble etcetera, etcetera." Widow said as she followed her teammates, nodding at Fury before leaving.

**Soon-**

The Avenjet, a high-class repurposed S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet, flew in the skies. Hawkeye checked the Auto-Pilot, Black Widow in the passenger seat. "The HQ is in Malibu, California?" Hawkeye queried, Widow looked over, she concurred. Bruce walked in behind them, passing a sat down Rhodey and Wanda.

"Malibu? Did you know Malibu was originally settled by the Chumash, Native Americans whose territory extended loosely from the San Joaquin Valley to Sa Luis Obispo to Malibu, as well as several Islands off the southern coast of California?" Bruce had to shove a fact in there. Hawkeye cocked his head.

"Believe it or not Brucey. I didn't know that." This came as no surprise to Black Widow, who let it show, and hurt Hawkeye's ego, the politer and subtler Doctor Banner didn't expect much either but remained his look of politeness.

**Malibu, California: The Avengers Facility- **

The Avenjet landed, the HQ was beautiful, the centre-piece was the white building holding the signature 'A' sigil for the Avengers on the side, it had smaller buildings attached, the living quarters of the current team members and places to socialise, and the Facility was surrounded by long, green grass, if you went far enough the grass would stop and turn to sand, allowing you to overlook to the Malibu Beach below, the Avenjet landed in the grass. Hawkeye strode up to the main entrance, he saw what looked like a card-scanner, he un-zipped a pocket in his sleeve and revealed his Avengers Identification Card, with an image of Clint, his name, the signature of Fury and the President, he ran it up the card-scanner and access was allowed, "c'mon gang. Follow the leader." Hawkeye said, Widow, Scarlet Witch, Bruce and then War Machine entered, the décor was something to be marvelled at, it looked like much of S.H.I.E.L.D's expenses had gone into this HQ, they must have expected a lot from Hawkeye's team, the Team Leader then provided a tour, following which the team retired to the lounge. The lounge was as sublime as expected, a long rectangular window which let the team view the grass, and the beach. "What a view." War Machine commented, in awe, he stepped out of his black armour, a massive television screen was also inside, allowing the team to watch the latest television content when not beating the West Coast's criminals. "The main Avengers may have Stark Tower, and Avengers Mansion, but nothing compared to this Facility." Scarlet Witch said.

"I can tell Tony had a hand to play in the design, look at that television!" Rhodey smirked, Hawkeye leapt onto the sofa, throwing his bow and quiver, they both landed perfectly in a gap between the corner of the wall and a bin, of course he was the Master of Marksmanship. "To the new Avengers." Hawkeye said, raising his arm, Rhodey copied, as did Widow, then Bruce, then Scarlet Witch.

_"**To the New Avengers**!" _

Meanwhile, the Ginormous Juggernaut had just been taken into S.H.I.E.L.D custody, he flew above California, taunting the S.H.I.E.L.D guards that dared to be in the same compartment as him, even when his arms and thighs were bound, and his helmet removed, there was a creaking, his shackles began to tear…

**NEXT: The New Avengers versus the Juggernaut! Will Bruce Banner transform into the Hulk the first time with his new team, even so is it enough to defeat Cain Marko?! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Avengers Episode 2: The Unstoppable Juggernaut! **

**In the Californian airspace- **

"You guys should relax." Says the prisoner in a S.H.I.E.L.D plane flying into the early morning sun, above California. "I really feel like you guys aren't that fond of me." The prisoner was Juggernaut, Cain Marko. His arms and thighs bound with shackles, and his helmet at the end of the compartment, S.H.I.E.L.D guards along the aisles beside him. One of the S.H.I.E.L.D guards is looking at Juggernaut very wearily. "You understand don't ya? I see the way your posture is, I know how scared you are, why are you scared? Because I'm the Unstoppable Juggernaut…" The shackles begin to tear, the S.H.I.E.L.D guards stand back, they grab their guns. Juggernaut's arms flew upwards, the shackles snapped, with two high-kicks Juggernaut's legs were free as well, he turned his back, crouching, all the bullets un-loaded on his brick-wall-solid back, he then punched two of the guards, he grabbed his helmet, then used it as a frisbee, it bounced off the walls and into two other guards. "Learnt that off Captain America, didn't I?" Juggernaut smirked, the last guard left was the one that had been frightened of Juggernaut from the start. Juggernaut stepped forward, catching his helmet, he placed it on his head, clicking to his neck. "I'm gonner give you the benefit of the doubt kid." Juggernaut said. The kid questioned Marko's intentions. "'Cos, I want someone to tell Director Fury that Juggernaut broke his record. I escaped in fifteen minutes!" Juggernaut jumped up, when his feet hit the bottom of the compartment he flew downwards, landing in public California. "This is Agent Morrison, I need to talk to Director Fury." The kid said. "Why? Because the Juggernaut's escaped, this is something he might want to put the Avengers on."

Juggernaut walked through Malibu, passing civilians, all of whom ran to safety. "Nowhere is safe! Not from the Unstoppable Juggernaut!" Juggernaut didn't hurt anybody, he enjoyed the fear, watching people flee. That was when the Juggernaut looked up. "Juggernaut." Hawkeye stood, his foot on a conveniently placed rock, behind him his teammates, Scarlet Witch and Black Widow, War Machine hovered behind them, and Doctor Bruce Banner far back. "Wanda, go for him!" Hawkeye ordered, Scarlet Witch sped in.

"Stand down, or my hexes will…" Scarlet Witch began, pink sparks flying from her fingertips at Juggernaut.

"My power is stronger than whatever your sluggin' lady." Juggernaut said, he stuck out his hand, reaching for Wanda's face, he then threw the sorceress who collided with a wall, leaving a mark as she slid down. "Marko, you picked the wrong team to mess with!" Hawkeye said, he fired an arrow, which zoomed through the sky, Juggernaut caught it in his hand. "That's a Vibranium Arrow Juggy, that must've hurt." Black Widow ran behind Hawkeye, a corkscrew flip sent her over Clint, she landed on Juggernaut's back, she drew her electric batons and electrocuted the sides of Juggernaut's helmet, sending a blue fuzz up Juggernaut's earlobes.

"Center of gravity should be off enough to take him out." Black Widow said, War Machine hovered behind her.

"My turn." War Machine said, firing red beams from his repulsors and the cannon on his shoulder, landing smack bang in Juggernaut's stomach, Widow dived off his back. "That yer best Iron Man Junior?" Juggernaut cockily smirked, swinging his fist into War Machine, he then smashed his fists into the ground, Hawkeye and Widow now joined War Machine and Wanda on the floor. Bruce Banner stepped forward. "Stop using my teammates, friends, like toys Cain Marko." Bruce said. Juggernaut laughed heartily.

"This outta be fun." He said, regaining his sensibility. Bruce crouched, his sleeves began to rip as his veins expanded, then became dark green, Juggernaut's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that, Bruce's head jolted up, his eyes run bloodshot, his head then became green, his shirt halved as Bruce's muscle doubled, his chest blew off the shirt, his legs then grew, his black trousers ripped to the length of shorts, the Hulk growled, he stomped over, Juggernaut clicked his fingers. The Hulk's forearms collided with Juggernaut's fists, Hulk pressured Juggernaut, he then skidded backwards, leaving a trail in the gravel. "NOT TODAY!" Juggernaut yelled, he ran forward. Hulk gnarled, their fingers interlocked, rocking forward and back.

"You can't defeat me, your nothing." Juggernaut targeted Hulk's emotions. "I'm invincible!" Juggernaut said, he raised over Hulk, who began to be pushed to his knees.

"Invincible? I think not!" Hulk yelled, his feet landed on the ground, he raised, Juggernaut toppled back, so many questions in his mind. "Now you've made me irritated." Hulk said, pushing Juggernaut down, beginning to make a dent in the gravel.

"Yes! Go Hulk!" Hawkeye yelled from the side, holding his ribcage.

Hulk pushed Juggernaut down, his green feet tensed, Hulk leapt up, Juggernaut gaped, then Juggernaut clenched his fist, he looked up.

"**HULK SMASH**!" He yelled, landing on Juggernaut, creating a shockwave, Hulk's teammates held their ears shut, Juggernaut's eyes shut, his arms flopped, Hulk turned around, facing his teammates, he growled at the sky, his arms shot up, then he shrank, his green skin becoming Caucasian, his short black hair grew back out, his ripped shorts became ripped trousers, his feet and chest bare, Bruce looked at Juggernaut, who fell, his face hitting the floor, Bruce looked down. "Did I do that?" Bruce asked, Widow nodded, taking off her leather jacket and giving it to Bruce. "Thanks Nat." Bruce said.

"Your welcome Bruce. You did good." Widow said. Hawkeye smiled, Scarlet Witch helped him up, War Machine walked over to Bruce and Black Widow. "Director Fury is going to be proud of us." Hawkeye said.

"Oh yeah?" Bruce asked. "Look at this mess."

"Eh, S.H.I.E.L.D's loaded, you saw the Facility!" Hawkeye smiled, everyone laughed.

**NEXT: Whiplash attacks, the Avengers versus the Iron Man Enemy, Tony Stark makes a guest appearance, and the two Armoured Avengers face Whiplash! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Avengers Episode 3: The Coming of Whiplash **

**The Avengers Facility- **

Jim Rhodes, the War Machine, was fixing a cannon hidden in the gauntlet his suit, Natasha Romanova & Clint Barton were watching television. Suddenly the TV cut out, Nick Fury's face appeared upon it. "Director Fury you almost gave me a heart attack." Clint said.

"With the amount of fast food, you eat on a daily basis Agent Barton, you have it coming." Fury said, Hawkeye was hurt.

"This isn't a friendly voice chat is it Sir?" Black Widow asked.

"You always were quick Agent Romanova." An image of a man came on the screen, he was Russian and had long greasy hair and a beard. "Ivan Vanko, the son of Anton Vanko, a Russian physicist who helped Howard Stark design the Arc Reactor, but was deported from the United States when Howard Stark accused him of espionage." With the mention of his close friend's name Rhodey's ears pricked up. "Anton Vanko fell into poverty and alcoholism, he spent the next twenty years in a vodka-fuelled rage, not quite the environment you'd want to raise a kid in. Stark was personally blamed." Fury explained.

"Tony has enemies, what's new?" Rhodey asked.

"With his father now dead, Ivan focused his efforts in achieving his father's greatest wish. With this in mind he began work on a replica of the Arc Reactor based on his father's and Howard Stark's designs from the eighties. Ivan designed and constructed an exoskeleton with two electrified whips which could cut through almost anything, powered by a miniature Arc Reactor, to use against Tony Stark." Fury said.

"Tony's in danger!" Rhodey realised.

"Absolutely." Fury replied.

**Tony Stark's house, New York- **

Tony walked, behind him were two men in black suits, Tony entered his house, the key clicked as the door swung open, the lights were off, Tony went to turn them on, but they didn't work. "No lights." Tony realised, suddenly there was a quick blue flash followed by a groan, Tony turned around, one of his bodyguards slumped onto him, Tony pushed him off, a second blue flash, the other bodyguard fell. "Who is there?" Tony asked, a third blue flash, but this time nobody died, Tony had his Iron Man gauntlet on and caught a long blue whip, Ivan stood, in a silver and blue suit. "Tony Stark, my name is Whiplash. You killed my father." Whiplash said.

"I didn't kill anybody, especially not your father." Tony said, not letting go of the whip.

"You didn't, your father did." Ivan said.

"My father killed nobody!" Tony yelled.

"Anton Vanko. Ring a bell?" Ivan asked.

"NO!" Tony screamed.

"It should, he helped build what's in your chest." Ivan said, Ivan's other whip then ignited, he went for Tony's head, but he was shot in the back, Whiplash flew into the fridge, "Who now?" Tony asked.

"Your best friend." War Machine said.

"Rhodes! Hear the commotion all the way in Malibu?" Tony asked.

"Nick Fury alerted us." War Machine said, he came back-to-back with Tony. Tony put on his sunglasses, running his finger against the handle of his sunglasses, it then grew into a helmet, which ran down his body into the Iron Man armour. Black Widow & Hawkeye ran in. "These two are unconscious." Black Widow checked the pulses of the bodyguards. Hawkeye & Black Widow took them outside before returning. "Natasha, Clint, nice of you to care so much you come down from Cali. I have six houses in California y'know?" Tony asked.

"Could've guessed." Clint replied.

Suddenly there was a loud howling, Ivan was running, his top half spinning, the blue whips burning everything they touched. "Who's your new friend?" Widow asked.

"Whiplash." Iron Man replied, arrows, bullets and repulsors hit Whiplash but every-one was useless when they hit the whips. Widow and Hawkeye went to fight up close, the whips sunk back into Ivan's gauntlets and they fought with fisticuffs, Ivan kicked Widow's knee she fell, he then punched Clint.

"Two Avengers down!" War Machine yelled, "me and you Tony. Just like old times." War Machine said, his new cannon in his arm popped up, it flew a red streak along the missile, it was then chopped in half by Whiplash. "Nice job Rhodes, I was always the brain." Tony said.

"Shaddup." War Machine said. The two went in with blasts Whiplash sliced the side of War Machine's arm, he fell, his mask covering itself in splinters as he hit the floorboards. Iron Man then shot twice two blue beams hit Whiplash's back, Whiplash spun, he used his whip to spin around Iron Man's neck, he choked, Iron Man fell to his knees. "My father died, after Howard Stark shunned him from civilisation!" Ivan yelled. Iron Man tried to pull the whip, then War Machine ran up behind Ivan, War Machine shot from the cannon on his shoulder and his repulsors, Whiplash spun his other whip all the beams landed and singed the floor. War Machine then fell back giving Whiplash the perfect opportunity to whip his neck too. Iron Man & War Machine groaned, choked, Whiplash laughed, his visor raised showing his face. "This will be payback, I hope your father watches this from Hell!" Whiplash called. Iron Man raised his palm, he signalled to War Machine, who did the same, their hands raised, red and blue repulsor beams collided, "Don't cross the streams!" Iron Man did a Ghostbusters reference as the repulsor beams danced, causing a light star, it grew, and everyone's vision went black.

Iron Man woke up, he threw his busted helmet off, his eyes weren't used to the sunlight and he blinked widely, he then ran over to War Machine, helping him up, Rhodey took off his helmet too, Clint, Widow and the bodyguards were back up. "Mister Stark, you OK?" One of the bodyguards asked.

"Fine thanks John." Iron Man replied. "You are a fresh team of Avengers."

"Thanks Tony." Hawkeye smiled.

"I should call up S.H.I.E.L.D thank Fury for calling you guys to rescue me." Tony remarked.

"We should get back to California." Widow said.

"Good to see you Tony." War Machine said as he followed the other Avengers out.

"I knew I picked the right guy to give a suit." Tony smirked. "And Fury picked the right guy to join the Avengers."

**NEXT: The Squadron Supreme versus the Avengers! Nighthawk! Hawkeye! Hyperion! Hulk! Power Princess! Black Widow! Speed Demon! Scarlet Witch! Doctor Spectrum! War Machine! (Part 1 of 2) **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Avengers Episode 4: Avenger's Last Stand Part 1**

**Malibu, California- **

Hawkeye & War Machine met Director Nick Fury in a sand-covered plain. "Nick Fury, I forgot what your bottom half looked like, the TV in the Facility chops off your legs." Hawkeye said.

"I expected some quip from you Agent Barton." Fury said.

"I expected you to expect my quip." Hawkeye replied.

"Why'd you call us Director Fury sir?" War Machine asked.

"Straight to the point, you'll be lucky I don't demote you Barton and replace you with Colonel Rhodes." Fury smirked. "We need…" Something distracted Fury.

"Boss-man?" Hawkeye asked. "Everything peachy?"

"Can you hear that?" Fury asked.

Rhodes' visor slid downwards, his helmet covered his face, "I've put my outside audio on 100%. Uh, that's not a nice noise."

"I hear that too!" Hawkeye yelled, he switched on the comm in his Avengers ID card. "Natasha! We've got a problem…"

The audio cut out.

**The Avengers Facility-**

"Clint? Director Fury? Rhodey?" Widow checked the comms. "Wanda! Bruce! Get here now! Avengers Assemble!"

**Later-**

"They've gone offline, I can't track their ID cards either." Bruce checked a keyboard, suddenly the Facility trembled, Black Widow led Wanda to the front door, Wanda opened it, the Squadron Supreme stood there. "Have you come to help?" Wanda asked.

"Have we come to help?" Nighthawk mocked her. "Doctor Spectrum, hand me our items." Doctor Spectrum held his palm out, with a flash of green two items grew, Hawkeye's quiver and War Machine's helmet. Hyperion's eyes lit red, the eye-beam followed the two female Avengers as they ran back in, Wanda pulled Bruce up from his chair, Bruce's laptop close to his chest. "From that reaction I very much doubt it was the postman." Bruce smirked.

"Not the time for jokes Doctor Banner, but it is the time four our green friend." Widow said.

"As you wish!" Bruce yelled, his palm smacked the ground, his laptop dropped, his muscles ripped his lab coat, the Hulk was ready to rumble. "What'd you do to Clint & Rhodey?" Hulk asked, running at Hyperion. Hyperion delivered an uppercut to Hulk. "They were coming for us, we just went for them first." Hyperion said.

"The time of the weak Avengers are over, die at our hands and we shall observe this planet, rule it with the conscientiousness and precision ruling needs, that's how we succeeded with our home planet." Nighthawk said.

"You lost your home planet!" Wanda yelled.

"And our need to protect is so strong we need a new one." Nighthawk said. Hyperion was then punched by the Hulk. "Fighting 'till they drop. I shouldn't have overestimated them. Squadron Supreme, activate manoeuvre seven. Split the Avengers in half!" Doctor Spectrum raised, her arms lit various colours.

"Wanda, can you contradict the incantation she's doing?" Widow asked.

"It's not in my league Natasha." Wanda replied.

Then everyone became different colours, before they raised in blurs, the blurs spun.

**Malibu, California- **

Widow and Wanda woke up. "Where are we?" Widow asked, she tried using her Avengers ID card, but it just fuzzed. "No response. Where's Bruce?"

"Look at them Doctor Spectrum, the ladies of the Avengers versus the ladies of the Squadron Supreme." Princess Power said. Princess Power & Doctor Spectrum hovered, Speed Demon zoomed in.

"Don't forget 'bout me!" Speed Demon said. Suddenly Hulk flew in, landing on the ground, Hyperion entered clicking his fingers. "And Hyperion."

"Bruce, your nose is broken." Widow said, Hulk jolted back up.

"HULK SMASH!"

"No, they took down Rhodey and Clint, we can't run in without a plan." Widow said.

"My plan is to beat the juices from their brains." Hulk cocked his head.

**Nighthawk's Room-**

Nighthawk paced, in his path was a handcuffed Rhodey, Clint & Director Fury. "Come on. Don't tell me you didn't play with your food when you were kids." Nighthawk said. "We wanted this planet, they said no, now they die. Is it a little mean I'm making you watch? Probably. All the better."

"Let us out or we'll force our way out!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Clinton Barton, you don't have the leverage to threaten me. Your teammates are dropping like flies on a spiders web."

"I am the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick Fury said.

"Which is why I haven't killed you yet." Nighthawk replied. "I know the points in every Avenger we need to apply pressure to, I was the man with the highest I.Q on my home planet, you didn't think we'd rush things."

**Malibu, California- **

Widow just managed to dodge a blast from Doctor Spectrum. Power Princess and Speed Demon went for Wanda, Hyperion continued his beating of Hulk. Hulk's eyes became black, his mouth tasted bitter of blood. "Hulk is the strongest one there…" Hulk began.

"Hulk is not. HYPERION STRIKES!" Hyperion then leapt up, his fist aimed downwards, the final punch for the Incredible Hulk, but Bruce rolled out of the way, Hyperion flicked the blades of grass from between his knuckles. "Look at this, maybe you can earn your title after all."

Scarlet Witch send hex bolts at her attackers, Power Princess spun her mallet blocking each one, Speed Demon rushed over to Wanda and grabbed her wrists Power Princess rushed over and smacked Wanda's stomach Wanda choked on her blood. Wanda then turned her fingers and sent Speed Demon hurling into a tree, Wanda then spun around disarming Power Princess and punching her in the head.

Black Widow ran from Doctor Spectrum, various lasers narrowly missed Natasha's heels as she jumped off trees, she turned around firing on Spectrum with her guns, Spectrum just created a shield and watched the bullets fall, she then zapped the guns from Widow's grasp, Widow noticed Spectrum charged at her, she flipped over Spectrum and delivered two shocks with her glowing batons to Spectrum's back.

Hyperion and Hulk exchanged punches, Hyperion then sank back, Hulk provided an uppercut and Hyperion was sent up, Scarlet Witch then used her telekinesis to throw the super-strong-supervillain into various trees, when she dropped Hyperion he was bruised and out-for-the-count.

**Nighthawk's Room-**

"YES!" Hawkeye yelled. "I knew they could do it!"

"Very well Clinton, they may have won Round 1, but things will not be so easy when Nighthawk attacks." Nighthawk stepped onto a black hoverboard, it raised and took Nighthawk out of the dark room.

"Rhodey, Director Fury, any ideas how to get out of here?" Hawkeye asked.

"Possibly…" Rhodey smirked.

**NEXT: The Avengers are challenged by the Squadron Supreme Team Leader Nighthawk for a battle that will end with only one team as the victor. (Part 2 of 2) **


End file.
